


can't say anything to your face

by sokkaseyebrows



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), F/F, F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gen, Getting Together, Insecure Keith (Voltron), Insecure Lance (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Lesbian Allura (Voltron), M/M, Miscommunication, Pansexual Hunk (Voltron), Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), Trans Pidge | Katie Holt, i mean i hope so, mostly fluff tho, say hello to the dumb and the dumber, this sounds a lot of angst but its not i swear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-24 17:08:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22001464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sokkaseyebrows/pseuds/sokkaseyebrows
Summary: Who the fuck would tell their soulmate that they would never fall in love with them?Lance. That's who.And who the fuck would turn falling in love into a competition and tell their soulmate that the first one to fall loses?Keith. That's who.
Relationships: Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Allura & Keith (Voltron), Allura/Romelle (Voltron), Coran & Lance (Voltron), Hunk & Lance (Voltron), Hunk & Shay (Voltron), Keith & Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Kudos: 29





	can't say anything to your face

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by [my own tweet](https://twitter.com/sokkaseyebrows/status/1191037330762665989) lmao

Lance’s soulmate was _the worst._

He was an asshole-- No he was The Asshole.

“Oh my God, Lance I can’t even make fun of you right now since this whole situation is so dumb but that’s actually horrible. I am so sorry.”

And now Pidge was feeling bad for him. Great.

“I don’t think it’s _that_ bad, guys, I think Lance can still save it. It was just one bad moment, that doesn’t mean their relationship is ruined forever.”

“Hunk, dear, you were there. It was really bad.” Lance opposed.

“I mean… yeah okay but like I said. You can fix it, and we are gonna help you, right Pidge?”

“Oh yeah? Maybe I don’t want to fix it.” Both Hunk and Pidge gave him a sceptical look. “I’m serious! I was bleeding to death and he laughed at me! Who does that? I don’t wanna be with someone who laughs at people _dying._ ”

Hunk exhaled, “Lance, for the last time, you weren’t dying. You fell off the stairs while trying to come down on your hands, and your forearm got injured in the process.”

“I could die from blood loss!”

“There wasn’t even that much blood! Honestly, I was more worried that you had a serious concussion.”

Lance sighed. He knew he was right, it wasn’t that serious but a random guy seeing him bleed and then laughing at him? That was rude!

That random guy being his soulmate was not helping.

Okay, so Lance _might_ have tried to pull some dumb shit. But he knew he could come downstairs using his hands because he had done it before. And Hunk didn’t believe him so he just had to prove it. 

(Right now Hunk still didn’t believe Lance could do it but he just would have to try it again sometime.)

Then while Hunk was trying to stop the bleeding after calling someone to go get them the paramedics, the guy showed up.

Oh boy, what a show up it was. Lance was one hundred per cent sure the guy wasn’t human because his beauty was out of this world. With his pink lips, dark hair, pointy nose with a straight bridge, high cheekbones, and angular jaw he looked like a prince from a fantasy world accidentally fell into theirs.

It was a magical moment, to say the least. And his head was pounding so hard it felt like it would never stop. (He actually needed the strongest painkillers as soon as possible. Right that moment, preferably.)

“Why are you bleeding?” the guy asked, his thick and nicely -very nicely- shaped eyebrows furrowed together.

This question was getting older, he kept hearing it from the family members and close friends enough, now random guys started saying it too?

“He is an idiot that’s why.” Hunk immediately replied, his focus still on Lance’s bleeding arm. Lance had to tear his eyes to look at Hunk.

“Hunk! What the fuck dude?” Lance turned to the guy again, “I swear it wasn’t my fault this time!”

The guy laughed quietly for a second, Lance protested, “Hey--”, and then the guy suddenly stopped.

Lance’s brain caught up exactly at that moment.

“Wait--”

“Holy shit--”

Ah. Realization.

Suddenly Lance’s insides were caught on fire, the guy was looking at him with slightly parted lips and wide eyes-- _adorable._

Hunk, unaware of Lance and the guy’s inner turmoil, continued, “Yeah Lance, trying to use your hands instead of your feet like I don’t know, a normal person, while using stairs is totally not your fault--”

“Hunk--” Lance needed a moment.

“--like, I told you not do it. I told you not to do it--”

“Hunk--” Lance tried again, trying to raise his voice a little more.

“--but did you listen? No--”

“Hunk!” Lance patted Hunk’s arm twice to get his attention, although he was still staring at the dark-haired guy, who still didn’t recover from the moment.

“--of course you haven’t listened--”

“Hunk stop for a second--”

“--you just had to do it--what?” Hunk finally stopped and Lance saw him raising his head and looking at him in the corner of his eye.

Now that there was complete silence, Lance finally had time to just process all of this.

So.

This guy said his words.

The words that were written on his chest, right at where his heart was, since he was born.

_Why are you bleeding?_

The thing is, Lance was familiar with this phrase. When he was little he used to hear it from his parents and older siblings.

When he started school, his teachers were added to the list.

As he grew older he heard it from his friends, like when he once showed up late at Pidge’s because he fell from his bike and his head was bleeding (he was actually a good biker, he just happened to crash when the first time he forgot to wear his helmet).

Even strangers or police said it to him at one point.

So these words were sometimes first words of a random person, or they were told by people he knew.

At first, he was well aware of those who said it, he always thought if they were the one. But he never said their words back so at one point he just. Became immune.

So it took longer than it should have.

And by judging the face of the guy he said the words back.

The guy licked his lips, “You--” he closed his mouth once nothing else came out of it. His right hand was stroking his left wrist, cowered by the dark brown sweater he was wearing.

Holy shit he said the words back.

“I would be lying if I said I didn’t think this would be how our first meeting would go, judging by the words on my wrist.”

“Yeah, me neither, _‘I swear it wasn’t my fault this time!’_ isn’t exactly normal.” the guy laughed and Lance laughed with him. “I wasn’t expecting the situation to be this dumb though.”

“Dumb? Dude, I am bleeding to death. How is this dumb?” Yeah, Lance was overreacting at first but now his head was feeling a bit woozy.

“I doubt you are going to die, I think you are overreacting.” The guy had the audacity to laugh at that moment. Lance was pissed.

“Oh yeah? Well, I hope you can say that when you wake up tomorrow morning and see your words suddenly disappear.” 

Alright. Here’s the thing: that was a low blow, and Lance knew that. Of course, he knew that and he would never ever say that thing to any other human being because that was straight-up cruel. He had regretted it the moment the words left his mouth. But with the pounding of his head, the shock of meeting his soulmate, and him being unbelievably beautiful, he was having a hard time to process everything and his brain wasn’t able to catch up with his mouth.

So it was out there. Those horrifying words created a thick silence between them. 

The guy was surprised at first, and then his expression turned angry. Uh-oh. Not good. Lance opened up his mouth to say sorry but the guy-- his soulmate (his actual soulmate! holy shit!) beat him to it.

“Yeah and see if I care about the world having one less asshole. I’d be delighted to know I won’t have to spend my time with you.” His voice almost sounded light, nonchalant. He seemed like he did not care. 

Almost. Lance could hear the hurt and anger behind them. After all, he had used the same exact tone a million times before.

The guy turned around and left. What happened after was just Hunk panicking and somehow trying to reassure Lance at the same time but with his head getting worse each second he didn’t really hear what Hunk was saying.

The rest was history.

Now he was here, 4 days later, sitting with Pidge and Hunk to exchange notes on the classes he had been missing since Tuesday.

(He was kind of feeling guilty about that because Hunk needed to supervise him after leaving the hospital and he missed his Tuesday, Wednesday and Thursday classes too. Lance got better after Wednesday but Hunk was a sweetheart and wanted to keep him company for another day.)

Now back to their topic: Lance messing up the whole thing at his and his soulmate’s (his soulmate-- it was still hard to believe) relationship at their first meeting. Honestly, why couldn’t he do anything without messing up?

In the past four days, he didn’t really want to talk to his friends and kind of shut down to come up with a plan to apologize properly, but he didn’t know anything about his soulmate. He didn’t know what he liked, he didn’t know how to find him, he didn’t know what his major was, he didn’t even know what his name was! How was he supposed to fix it?

Also, all of his plans included him buying a bouquet of roses and going to his house and apologize screaming at his window in the rain but that was a bit more dramatic than necessary. They weren’t dating.

And they never will if he kept messing up like that.

Pidge told him that he could just simply start saying he was sorry and explain he was a bit out of it at the moment and see where it went from there based on his soulmate’s reaction.

“Okay how about this: I saw him at the library on Tuesday so I go there on Tuesday. I only have Linear Algebra at eight-thirty that day in the morning so I’m mostly free. I go there, look for him and if I find him I follow Pidge’s advice. If I can’t find him then-- then I will think of another way.”

“That’s a good plan. I have to leave for an hour for my Probability class at two pm but I will help you out,” Hunk said

“Yeah, same I have classes that day but I don’t need to attend them,” Pidge added, “I actually have a quiz in the morning though. Other than that I can help too.”

“Thanks, guys.” Lance knew they didn’t have to help, he hadn’t asked them to, but they still wanted to do it and he was really glad that was the case.

And now there he was, sitting at the cafeteria of their school's library after his talk with his soulmate. Angry at him. And angry at himself. 

Yeah, Lance’s soulmate was _the worst._

He was an asshole-- No he was The Asshole. 

And it was his fault that things came to this.


End file.
